


Mirabilia

by The_MESSENGER



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8613544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_MESSENGER/pseuds/The_MESSENGER
Summary: "So...you're the left over?""You're in no position to call me that.""Yeah my bad"*ON HIATUS*





	

**Author's Note:**

> *Just so you know, this is a PROLOGUE. Actual chapters will not be this short :)

It took Johnny a while to notice it, but when it comes to Ten, he always does.

“Is something wrong, Ten?’

It was unusual for his boyfriend of 4 years to suddenly be so out of it, prompting to stare out of the cafe window rather than tell Johnny about about his recent dance classes or how school is stressing him out.

“Huh?” Ten jerked at the sound of Johnny’s voice, nearly knocking his glass of water down as the latter raised his eyebrows at the Thai boy’s surprise. “What do you mean?”

“It’s just”, Johnny pursed his lips, “You’ve been out of it lately. Are you alright?”

Ten only smiled at him and tapped his fingers lightly against the polished wood table, “Why wouldn’t I be?” Ten then proceeded to tell Johnny about how Mark had poured a smoothie on him yesterday during lunch. He linked his hand with Johnny’s, gripping it softly and letting Johnny rub small circles into the back of his palm. But still, his left fingers continued to drum against the hollow wood, making a quick, erratic rhythm that matched the taller boy’s heartbeat. 

Johnny decided to not bring up to the latter that he only does that when he’s lying.


End file.
